The Sun'll Come Out Tomorrow
by allcanadianprophet
Summary: Can Kevin live without the love of his life? Angst for Iris. McPriceley. Post Uganda/wedding.


Kevin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Well, actually he could – this hospital had been his reality for the past six months now.

He just didn't want to believe it.

"I'm really sorry, boys. I hate to be the one who has to tell you this, but there's nothing more we can do for you, Mr. McKinley-Price. It's spreading too fast. I'm sorry," the doctor said, giving them a sad smile before leaving the boys alone. Connor was propped up in the his bed, his head pressed against the pillows. His red hair had long ago lost it's shine, even though it was washed for him daily. His eyes no longed sparkled and his smile lacked something that had made it so special before. He was more pale than he had been in the past years. But that was before he got sick.

Six months before, Connor had gotten cancer. It had struck suddenly and neither were ready for anything coming their way. Connor had felt sick for a while, but he just thought it was his pre-show jitters for his first big role. He had been coughing, he'd feel weak, he'd throw up and other unpleasant symptoms. Of course, Kevin thought nothing of it, until late one night. Connor had sat bolt upright, coughing violently.

"You okay, honey?" Kevin had said, putting a hand on his husband's back. Connor just kept coughing. They both had gasped when they saw the blood on that Connor was coughing onto his hands. Kevin remembered jumping up and rushing them both out to their car, trying to run while supporting Connor who was crying silently as he coughed and coughed. Kevin didn't want him to see his own tears – he knew he needed to be strong for Connor. That was when they drove to the hospital and had their lives changed forever.

Kevin looked over at his husband in the bed. Connor looked back and smiled as Kevin went and sat next to him on the bed. He buried his face in Connor's hair and let himself sob for the first time since he was a child.

"Shh, Kev. It's fine, everything's fine. We're going to be fine," Connor murmured to him.

"How can you say that, Con? You're… you're dying. They can't help you anymore! This is disaster." He buried his face in Connor's neck and grabbed his hand. "I love you so much, Con. I don't think I can live without you." That was what brought Connor to his breaking point. Soon, they were crying and consoling each other, then breaking down again.

"Hey Kevin? I'm really tired. Would you mind…?"

"No, of course not. I love you so much, Connor."

"I love you too, honey. Goodnight." Connor shut his eyes and curled up against Kevin. Kevin reached around and out his arms around Connor's middle, drawing him close. In his semi-consciousness, Connor smiled. They stayed like that for a long time, safe and warm.

About an hour later, Kevin felt something change. Connor's chest was no longer moving. The monitor went crazy, alerting the hospital staff that he was not breathing. A gaggle of nurses ran in, all pushing Kevin away. But he wouldn't budge. He stayed on the bed, with his arms around the only person he had ever loved. The tears silently poured down his face, but he didn't care. The only person that would have cared was Connor. And he was gone. Gone forever.

"We are here to commemorate the late Connor McKinley on this sad day. We will all grieve his loss, but we know that he will have a wonderful life in heaven with family and friends. We hope to join him again one day. Amen."

The service dragged on for Kevin. Probably because he was the only person there alone. Everyone else had their spouse or friend, but not him. He refused company. He was nothing without Connor.

Kevin saw Nabalungi and Arnold coming over out of the corner of his eye. They both hugged him and told him about how the service was lovely. Kevin just nodded. He just wanted to go home and cry for a while. Then he just wanted to die.

Before he could speak, he looked up at the sky. The clouds slowly parted and Kevin saw the sun just poking through. _The sun'll come out tomorrow_, he thought. Connor had loved that song. He had sung it to Kevin whenever he felt down. Kevin smiled at the sky.

_I miss you, Con. I'll always love you. But I know you'll help me through this._


End file.
